Off the Rails
by Ohsnapitzmik
Summary: Danny would compare his life to a balloon. Filled with bees. Warnings inside. One-shot.


**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Warnings:** _Implied content, language(kind of), drug use, eating disorder overly sensitive author._

* * *

 **.Off the Rails.**

 _..One shot.._

.

.

"I'm totally better now. I feel loads better, really."

The woman clicked her pen, her dark eyes locked on his. She hummed and absentmindedly wrote in her binder. "You think your better do you."

Danny's smile widened. "Totally. Much better than before."

She hummed again. The therapist studied him up and down. The facts written in her binder did not lie, all clues we're pointing to recovery. "I see. Well Danny, I guess you can leave. I still have to consult your parents as you know. To make sure everything's in check."

"Absolutely." He nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"You can head back to class Mr. Fenton." Danny smiled and stood from his chair. He hesitated before leaving and walked up to her desk. She met his gaze with a confused look.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bender. I'm am so grateful, really." Mrs. Bender nodded and watched her patient leave. It was one child she could never figure out.

Danny's smile fell when he stepped out of the office, his face was sore. He picked up his pace to his locker and forcibly wrenched the old door open. He grabbed a small bottle of water. "Totally better," he muttered and headed down for lunch.

It was much easier avoiding the bullies than he thought, maybe that was because he was so small. Danny sat down at his usual table with his friends, smiling once again.

"Hello Sam, hey Tucker." Danny said. Sam and Tucker immediately halted their previous argument and greeted him.

"Hey Danny. Did you study for the English test?" Tucker asked. Sam punched his arm.

"You doffus. How do you manage to slack off every assignment." Tucker just shrugged.

"Oh, wow, Tuck. You can totally copy mine." Danny assured. "It's no problem, really." The dark boy beamed and thanked him, ignoring Sam's look. Danny followed the two up to the lunch line soon after, patiently waiting for their turn. Tucker was ecstatic to hear that it was Mega Meat Monday.

When Danny's turn came up and ordered a plate of chips and a roll. His stomach flipping from being surrounded by so much food. Danny quickly paid and met his friends back at their table.

"That is disgusting." Sam gagged at her friend's lunch. Tucker just smirked and shoved his burger in his mouth. Danny started to block out most of their conversation, letting it mix in with the general chatter of the cafeteria. He paid most of his attention on his plate. He took his fork and ripped apart the bread, scattering it around the plate. He chewed on a few chips before throwing away his plate and chugging down his water.

"Hey Fentina!" He mentally cursed.

Turning around Danny was faced with two bulky jocks. In the chaos of the lunch room nobody saw him dragged out the side door by his arms.

"What the hell?"

Dash smirked and leaned against the wall. "We have a bone to pick with you Fentoad." He searched around his pockets for a moments before fishing something out. "Here, this is your problem now. Think of it as payback for acing the test."

Danny looked down at the bag shoved in his hands. "This is not my problem."

Kwan laughed. "If Dash says it's your problem, it is loser."

The blond agreed. "Now don't be a priss Fentashia. I'll know if it's not all sold by tomorrow." And with that Danny was standing outside alone. A bag of pills in his hands.

x

Danny quickly slipped by his parents and headed up to his room. The multicolored pills in his back pocket. It wasn't odd for drugs to be on the school grounds, but it was suspicious to have Dash dump them on him.

He leaned over the sink and started at his reflection. Grimacing, he fished out a pill and swallowed it dry, smiling as his reflection blurred. Much better. It was all the matter what he'd do with the rest. Dash expected them to be sold which meant he had people waiting for their dose.

This was so screwed up.

Danny left the bathroom and almost ran into his sister. "Danny! I didn't see you come home." Danny shrugged and tried to slip away but she blocked his path.

"Nuh uh little brother. Mom and dad want to talk to you, better hope you not in trouble." She paused. " _Again."_ He glared at her.

The moment she turned eighteen is when she brought on her know- it - all attitude. Well, stronger than it was before. She was only two years older but she might as well been his mother the way she acted.

"Alright." He said. "Now move." Jazz moved out of the way and he jogged down the stairs. Jazz watched his lanky body disappear and bit her lip, she worried for her little brother. But she supposed that was normal.

Danny stood in the doorway as his parents talked. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"I don't care what the schools says, he is perfectly fine. I can still see meat on his bones, hair on his head. I don't think they can tell me how to raise my-" Maddie stopped mid rant as she spotted her son.

Jack cleared his throat. "Sit down Danny, you mother wants to talk." Maddie shot him a look as they sat around the table.

Maddie swallowed. "I heard your session with Mrs. Bender went well today, that's great." Danny could sense the hesitation in her words. He clasped his hands together and kept his eyes on the table cloth.

His mother continued. "The principal thinks it's best to continue your sessions, but I disagree." Jack was about to interrupt but she put her hand up. "I can see that you are doing well Danny, and to be honest we don't need to spend all that unnecessary money. For now your sessions are cancelled, is that ok?"

Danny silently nodded.

"Perfect!" Maddie beamed and turned to Jack. "See Jack, everything's fine. Our boy's fine, and no school can tell me any different."

"I believe you Mads."

Danny took this as his cue to leave. He stood and pulled on his jacket, hollering a goodbye as he left. He had no destination in mind so he just took a random path and went with it. He fiddled with the baggie in his pocket and sighed into the cold air.

He really didn't mind his parents cancelling his session, they did him no good. The therapist just sat there most of the time not uttering a word. If she did talk it was usually very un-comforting and crude. Danny found himself in a park as sunset began. He took a seat at the base of an oak tree and fished out the bag. He swallowed two pills and leaned his head against the bark. He had plenty to go around and he didn't even know where to start.

Danny pulled out his phone with buzzing hands and dialed a familiar number. On the third ring it picked up. "Hey Val, would you like to do me a favor? It'll be fantastic," he smiled.

"Absolutely fantastic."

* * *

"This is fan- freaking- tastic." Valerie groaned. "This is the third bus we've taken. Where's the stupid club?"

Danny walked beside her on the sidewalk growing a bit tired himself. They've been out most of the night in hope of finding some of Dash's buyers. "Shh," he whispered. Music sounded out form an alleyway and he dragged the girl behind him.

Danny exchanged a look to Valerie and pushed open the old door. Music assaulted their ears and bass thrummed in their veins. "Come on!" He yelled over the music. Valerie followed him to a more secluded part of the club.

"It's about time we found the place." Danny nodded and split the bag with the dark girl.

"Good luck," Danny said and they split. It took little under two hours for the drugs to be sold to buying teenagers, and he was left empty handed.

"Hey Fentwat." Dash turned him by the shoulder flanked by his crew. "How'd you do?"

Danny put on his signature smile and held up his hands. "Oh fantastic, greedy people they are." Dash and his crew smirked as Danny handed them the money.

"Looks like you're not completely useless after all."

Danny knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth, but he couldn't help asking. "Why couldn't you do it?"

Kwan spoke up. "Dash got a record around these guys, not like you'd understand loser. Plus it's easy cash, who wants to spend all night selling when they could be partying?" Dash high-fived him and the gang left. He was lucky to get off the hook that easy, something that never happened.

The music was starting to get to him at that point. The strobe lights hurt his eyes and the crowds got intense. He was just about to find Valerie and leave when he heard sirens.

"Its the freakin' cops!" Someone yelled. Some of kids hung around while most ran for it. Danny was pushed outside my the mob as the police rounded the front of the club.

Danny laughed and made his way out of the ally. He ran behind the kids as they escaped, finally stopping some blocks away.

"You!" Danny turned face to face to Valerie who was seething. "You, just leave me like that? Just run off, huh?"

Danny had the nerve to laugh. "That was brilliant. Come on, before the cops come." Valerie followed him on the way home complaining for some time.

"Oh, here's your money by the way. I can't imagine what you'd do with all that cash." He took the money and stored it in his pocket.

"I have to give it to Dash Val, you know that."

Valerie shrugged. "Not all of it." He stayed quiet. They were passing the clock tower when Valerie suddenly cursed.

"It can't already be passed midnight! Oh! My dad's going to kill me." She pecked Danny on the cheek before she ran off.

"See you!"

Danny rubbed the lipstick off his face and started a slower pace. Valerie had a habit of getting too affectionate Danny concluded, still rubbing his cheek. Danny jumped when his phone rang.

"Danny? Where are you, mom's furious! Danny you better head home now."

"Sure thing Jazzy, I'll be back in ten." He then shut off his phone and turned the opposite way. It was never good to see his parent's in a bad mood.

It was passed three in the morning when he made it to Tucker's house, who let him through the window. His parent's wrath could wait until morning.

x

"I'm so disappointed. No, I'm furious. Jack, tell him I'm furious." Maddie paced back and forth in the kitchen. Danny sat at the table next to Jazz.

"I think he's aware Mads." Jack said in between bites of fudge.

"This is so unacceptable, he's out of control. I raise him with all my heart and- and he becomes this." She waved her hands in the direction of Danny. He was well aware he was in yesterday's clothing as nothing Tucker wore fit him. He had a lingering taste of medicine on his tongue and his head was a bit fuzzy.

"I have a delinquent son at sixteen! This is unacceptable!" She bangs her fists on the counter top and stops her pacing. Maddie took a deep breath.

For the first time since he's been home she makes eye contact with him. "Why do you act like this? What have I done wrong?" Danny studies the tablecloth patterns instead of answering.

"You-You see this Jack, he's ignoring me. His own mother."

Jack sighs. "You're listening to your mother, right Danny?"

"No." Danny says quietly. "I am not."

Maddie loses it and storms out of the kitchen, leaving the three alone. Jack leaves his plate and follows his wife upstairs, not looking at his kids.

Jazz turns to him. "She's wrong you know. You're not a disappointment." Danny bites his lip.

"Yes Jazz I know. But I am a bit hungover." He stood up. "I'm taking a shower." Jazz could do nothing but watch as her little brother spiraled down into a hole, one too deep to dig back up. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Her family drove her crazy.

As it turned out Danny was in the shower for two hours, sitting as the cold water rushed over him. He sat on the bathroom floor wrapped in a towel. His stomach burned, hollow, and his head rushed but he stayed still. Maybe if he stopped the moving the world would stop for a bit.

He was used to his mother's yelling, it had little effect on him. His sister meant well, and his father kind of went with the ride. He was practically alone. Sure he could count on his friends, but they tended to be rather ignorant and naive about mostly everything. He had a complicated relationship with Valerie, it was a love hate thing. Friends with benefits he supposed.

Sam would murder him if she found out how many times he'd woken up in her bed. But he still treated her like a friend, because that's all she was. A friend, maybe even just an acquaintance.

"Crap," he muttered as the room spun. He crawled over and pulled out his small baggie of pills hidden in the cabinet. He swallowed two at once and felt the dizziness subside. Maybe his mom was right for once, maybe he was out of control.

He was completely off the rails. And he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it or not.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This is procrastination at it's finest. Short little thing I wrote up at midnight, I hope it didn't suck. I appreciate hearing what you thought in reveiws! xD_

 _Until next time._


End file.
